


When Eren Won

by Jaegev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Universe, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegev/pseuds/Jaegev
Summary: Whoever wins this spar owns the other person for a month. Loser has to do whatever the winner says. Rule: no limits.





	When Eren Won

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be kinky af because there isn’t enough smut and I’m grounded from my phone so I’m using my school tablet to write this and nobody reads the notes anyway so yeet.

“I’m tired, let’s call it, Eren.” The sun was already beginning to set, I was almost dinner. The air was cool on their skin. Annie had discarded her sweater long ago, claiming she was too hot. Eren removed his after landing on what he hoped was just very, very stinky mud. Silence fell upon them, the only sounds were the cicadas chirping and the sound of foot steps.

“I’m not done yet, I’m going to beat you this time, I swear!” An annoyed sigh escaped Annie’s lips. “Don’t sound so confident, you’ve lost every time before, why would now ne any different?” Eren shrugged. He had something up his sleeve, something he was sure would work. “Wanna make a bet?”

She raised a brow. “Hah? You’re joking right?” He shook his head. A small smirk fell upon her lips as quickly as it disappeared. “Alright. How about this? The loser has to do whatever the loser says for a month.” Eren thought for a moment, or pretended to at least. “Do sexual favors count?” Annie nearly choked. “I guess so, but it doesn’t matter because you’re going to lose as always.” She goaded, confident in her technique as always. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” Eren nodded curtly, grinning.

~

She lost. Annie Leonhart lost. Eren made a smug comment that she chose to ignore. Apparently he had been fooling her into believing he wasn’t getting any better, when he actually had been studying her and learning more than ever. In the end, Eren Yeager won. 

He walked up to her and pushed her up against a tree. “What to do first. I have so much power.” Annie looked at him with her usual stoic expression. “Easy, I’m still a frail maiden, you might hurt me if you’re too rough.” That made Eren laugh. “You’re a shit liar, you know that?” She nodded and looked away from him. “Meet me in the old cabin by the pond after dinner.” With that, he walked away, leaving her to wonder what he had planned.

~

After dinner, she went to the cabin Eren had told her to go to. He was already there when she got there. Closing the door, she looked around. She’d never been inside. Lost in her thoughts, she neglected to notice Eren approaching her. What snapped her back into reality was his hand on her shoulder. Emerald hues met sapphire, heat and tension thriving between them. “If you don’t want to do this, I won’t make you. We can find something else to do.” She shook her head. “You won fair and square, I’ll manage.” He looked her over for a moment to see if she was lying. “Hey Ann, are you still a virgin?” She nodded. “Damn, maybe we really shouldn’t do this then. You deserve to lose your virginity to some-“ Annie interrupted him. “Oh shut up, Jaeger. Does it look like I’m interested in any other guys?” She knew how he’d take that. Grinning, he looked down at her. “So what you are saying is, the stoic Annie Leonhart has a crush on the suicidal bastard?” She rolled her eyes. “Do you even know what to do with me?” He looked at her awkwardly. “Uhh, not exactly, but I’ll figure it out.” 

She sighed and pulled her shirt up over her head, taking it off and throwing it off to the side somewhere. He was awestruck. “You look... wow Annie!” A blush ghosted her cheeks. “Yeah yeah, you don’t have to lie, just hurry up and get on with it, I’m tired and I want to sleep.”


End file.
